Clair Rose
by coca-colaZERO
Summary: An intruder is found by the wolf pack in the forests but she is unconscious.Will a fight break out between wolves and vampires does everyone hate her OR not hint hint seth Warning no max gets better i hope ha ha
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys it's coco* this is my first story  
plz be truthful but nice ha ha**_

**Clairs Pov:**  
I frantically glanced behind me hoping to catch a slight view of my pursuer as it grows more difficult to keep a fast pace. All I could see was the mist surrounding the green forest of forks the tall trees towering over me I could jump up and fly but my attacker doesn't know what I am or capable of, it's safer if I leave it that way. I started relying on my hearing and had full faith being sensitive but my sense of smell was being clouded with this eraser aroma much like Ari but I knew my attacker couldn't be him after all I killed Ari and all the other Erasers that came after me. I know that whatever is chasing me has no aura this is the first living thing I have ever met with no aura. Also it's an animal with four legs ha-ha that narrows it down a lot. I can't take the chance of reading their minds it's too mentally straining and I might not be able to get a read. I felt my legs begin to ache I couldn't keep this up forever the golden brown roots under my feet were getting bigger. I decided that I'll have to fight whatever this is I've fought worse. There was a break to my side so I pounced on the opportunity and stopped in the middle. I stood in a fighting position with my legs apart steadying myself and trying to recollect my lost energy. All of a sudden i hear this deep low growl but I can't tell which direction it is coming from. I try to read it's mind what other option do i have.

_"We have to assume she's a threat Jacob"_

_"I know just tell quell not to kill her she looks harmless"_

_"what are you afraid that I'll lose it really... such little faith"_

_"more like so much history I know you so does Leah"_

_"Shut up guys she's surrounded Sam do you want us to attack?"_

It was overpowering I couldn't control the information one train of thought could make me faint if it was strong but 4 I hard hardly a clue how they could all be connected but they were and I felt weak and it got to the point I could feel at all I became dizzy and then everything went black.

**Leahs Pov:**  
We've been chasing this bitch for hours trying to drive her out of our territory, I hate her already she smells funny not exactly like the blood suckers but definitely not human. She's getting tired we can hear her breathing she runs faster than the leaches as well but she tiring now and the boys have already surrounded the opening that's the only place she'll go or can go. I come up to the edge of the woods although I'm still hidden so she can't see us. This is the first time I've been able to see up close the bitch we've been chasing. She was standing in a fighting position but i knew she was weak she had a flow of silky blonde hair descending behind her with some clung to her face she was wearing a short brown raggedy dress that looked like she had been rolling around in the mud it had slashes around her all the way around showing a bare back she was sweating and you could see her legs were solid like they were a part of the ground I hated her even more because from a distance she still looked beautiful I couldn't see her face properly but her athletic physic made her jaw dropping i wouldn't say I'm jealous i only want to kill her now i accidentally let out a low growl it was a mistake oh well it distracted the girl. I focused in on the packs train of thought.

_"What are you afraid that I'll lose it really... such little faith"_

_"more like so much history, I know you so does Leah!"_

_"Shut up guys she's surrounded Sam do you want us to attack?"_

The next thing I saw was the girl in the middle of the paddock fall to the ground I began to laugh but then realized who is she why hadn't I thought about this before I've been acting like strangers with super speed show up in our forests all the time oh wait they do but she's unusual all of a sudden I felt curious to get to the bottom of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leahs' Pov:**  
I stayed crouched behind the shield of wet dewy rich green trees separating the forest and the calm wash of murky green paddock where SHE laid folded over her body arms outstretched favoring one side, her hair clutching to her delicate body and face. I couldn't act on instincts and go to her until Sam gave his orders. I began to ponder the thought of what i was capable of doing to this "pretty" little minx if I got my hands on her. I would prefer her not being alive maybe then the boys wouldn't think of her as SOOO beautiful and attractive. We don't even know what she is, NOT human that's for sure. I bet those leaches know her or of her. The memory of them made my nose burn because of their revolting scent my body began to shake in anger this time I controlled myself and hid the growl trying to force an escape out of me. The next thing I knew Sam, Jacob and Quill were emerging from the opposite side in their wolf form so I moved forward as well.

_"Leah and Quill calm yourselves" Sam demanded aware that we wanted nothing but harm to infect this thing._  
_"Jacob you will take her to the Clear water's make sure she is under constant watch, update us once she is conscious immediately"_  
_"Yes Sam" the little snot replied_  
_"Then you may visit the Cullen's once she wakes hopefully" Concern was present in his voice and visible to me but the smiling happy leprechaun who was just granted his life wish._  
_"Sam what do we do" my train of thought was a contradiction to Jacobs with the same result, he wanted nothing to do with this remarkably stunning creature and visit the Cullen's but I wanted to visit them and uncover this impostor and the cows secrets._  
_"Leah, Quill come with me we have no choice but to pay the Cullen's a visit"_  
_"Got it Omega" Quill just can't resist opening his stupid enormous gob and pissing me off._  
_"oouuuch harsh much Leah... and hey you're the one to talk"_  
_"Oh get over yourself Quill you know how I feel"_

Sam began running off in the direction of the blood suckers he had just disappeared out of site making us aware he was over our argument and ignoring whatever was being said we rapidly rushed up to our leader sprinting through the crisp woods at super human speed. Everything should look smell and feel normal but there was traces of HER smell and THEIR horrible scent that creates a stinging sensation in our nose nothing felt the same, sometimes I ask why me? why forks? What is it about this town that attracts the freaks?  
About 1 k away from the house where we were going to meet the pack separated and joined in human form. When we reached the Cullen's they were obviously aware of our visit and were silently waiting for us, Carlisle answered the door out of all the Cullen's I can stand him the best.

_"We are aware that you wanted to visit, what is wrong?"_ He stated in a flow of elegant tone.  
_"Carlisle, we have an intruder! Were you expecting anyone?" _Sam was the one to do all the talking due to being the leader of the pack and also Quill and I often lose our temper with the vamps.  
_"No we weren't!"_

**Harry's Pov:**  
Jacob came into the lounge room once he'd put the girl down in Seth's room he wouldn't mind. I was watching the match and I could tell Jacob was glad to have a break I was right he fell asleep 5 minutes later poor boy.  
_"Welcome back boy how was the shops" _Seth walked in the house and past but I wanted to talk.  
_"Ahhh... the shops yerrr saw a movie with Quill oh hi Jacob" _before Seth woke Jacob I put my finger on my lips to say he was sleeping like a dog.  
_"Got it ciao"_  
_"wait boy come here" _i still wanted to talk to him, he had no clue what about I had to insure him that he wasn't in trouble.  
_"Sit down" _He sat down in an awkward way and had no emotion on his face what-so-ever.  
_"Wassup dad"_  
_"Seth son... Is something going on with you?"_  
_"No why?" _he seemed defensive at what I had said  
_"Well you know if you've found yourself a lady or man your mum and I would be fine with it"_  
_"Hey I'm not gay and you don't need to worry anyway nothing like that's goin on" _I could see the sadness in his eyes he was definitely telling the truth and I knew that was upsetting him. He got up and started to walk away i had to say something so I yelled out to him.  
_"You know you can talk to me" _he just laughed

**Claires Pov:**  
I slowly regained consciousness, I knew that I had been kidnapped and they had locked me in a room alone i kept my eyes closed not cause I was afraid if I saw something it could hurt me but in case I was being filmed. I swear to god as soon as i get close to these people they will never do this again. I could faintly feel a gentle wash of energy calmly flow through m and straight away I could hear footsteps heading in this direction. I had 2 options play dead or attack honestly I've never been one to give into death. By the time taken for the door to be unlocked and opened I had carefully positioned myself on the roof with a pillow case that once lay under my head. The boy was tall and muscle the light from outside the room shed in forming a triangle on the ground he stood in half of it making his features glow and the light lay on his body. Looking at us he would win in a fight no doubt me being unusually skinny and petite however based on skill I could kill him in a minute less if I used both hands. I waited a while observing my captures nature and anticipating the right moment to strike at his most vulnerable. This boy was different he looked around immediately as though he suspected something wrong it was pitch black he shouldn't be able to see. He went to look up I had no choice but to attack it was inevitable, i knocked him down first obviously he was in shock closing his eyes and pushing his arms out in defense. It was incredibly hard to get a hold of him and put the pillow case over his head only to block out his eyesight. I eventually wrestled him down into a position of control he was unbelievably strong but i held him there.

_"Where am I?"_ I spoke in a stern voice not a yelling but quiet enough for others not to hear. He did not answer he only wriggled under me.  
_"Stop moving you imbecile! Where have you taken me"_ Still no reply I put more force on his chest hoping to squeeze an answer out of him.  
_"Who Are You and why did you kidnap me?"_ He didn't reply so I sat on him giving me more control of the situation and I pinned his arms to the side.  
Then something unexpected happened he got free.  
_"I have no idea who you freaking aaaaaaarrrrrrrreeeee"_ He broke off half way through his sentence and glared at me I thought there was something wrong.  
Why would he stare so intensively at me, Is there something on my face OMG what if i have something on my face. What the hell why should i even care if there is. I sound like an idiot. Suddenly all the parts of my body started to get warmer he was hot literally burning. But that wasn't all, my legs where on either side of his pelvis sternly nailed in the ground and a rush ran up my thighs lighting a spark in my tummy i could feel his warm breath on my face making me feel safe and protected my hands felt glued to him i never wanted to let go i wanted to hold contact with him forever. I wonder what he thinks of me oh god I can't listen in what if I faint he's still my enemy. What's wrong with me, as always my urge was stronger than my common sense.

_She's beautiful her face is lightly tanned her complexion is glowing how can such a beautiful creature live. My life's purpose is to love her I'm so lucky to live. Those eyes are amazing I've never seen crystal green eyes like that as though they are made of diamonds shinning like she's crying. She will never cry again. Her body is so gorgeous and fragile making me want to squeeze her I can't wait to spend my life with her, we will always be together. Her face was perfectly shaped and her eyes stood out being outlined in black naturally, they were the dominating main feature of her like secrets to the direction of her life lay within them. Her lips were parted slightly making them irresistible and rosy they were drawing me in but she would feel uncomfortable and helpless I couldn't let her feel that way. Her gold hair was caught in curled locks tangling everywhere covering parts of her face, her face, her gorgeous face. She's mine to protect and love._

**Claires Pov:**  
I was shocked, confused and for some reason happy I let my guard down and released him he took control and now he was on top me. He controlled the game, the rules, and me.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I forgot to write in the last chapters i don't own twilight or maximum ride. ;D_**  
IN THE STORY **"_Clair speaks in this text"  
"_**_Jayce speaks like this"_  
**Clairs pov:**

_I was shocked, confused and for some reason happy i let my guard down and released him he took control and now he was on top of me. He controlled the game, the rules, and me.  
_

I couldn't let this happen I felt so vulnerable I wriggled trying to pry myself out of his grip my mind was blurred and confused but it's only focus was on how to get me out. I conjured up all my strength and mentally yelled at him demanding he get off. If I had physically screamed it would have broken all the glasses it was a deaf defying high pitched note that travelled from my mind to him. What surprised me most was he honestly looked startled by me in that second worried and scared? I had to protect myself all of a sudden he was flying away from me, it hurt I wanted to be with him but I knew I had to run. I ran out the door, found the closest window and jumped today was a day I'm lucky to have wings I set them free it felt satisfying feeling the pressure of the wind whip in front of my face and brush against my wings. My  
life was flashing before me.

_I was not always a freak once I was normal but when I was 3 years old I was kidnapped and taken to a medical facility where they injected me with bird dna giving me wings and heightened my senses giving me the ability to hear thoughts which they did not know about and improvement of my physical abilities. The torturing began at the age of 4 when it was "decided" I was old enough to handle the tests the experimentations the inhuman treatment I was given. At the age of 5 they wanted to see how long I could last in the wild so they surrounded a section of rainforest with electrified gates so I could not escape I survived longer than they expected learning the nature of the forest it was my education and listening to the thoughts of animals their thoughts were so simple it was not straining.  
Then 2 months later they wanted to improve me and let me loos again, this time after I had been practising my skills i listened into their thoughts after 2 days of needles being injected into me and evil disgusting feelings I had listened to I learnt that the gate is broken I can escape and that I did.  
Since the age of 5 I have been hiding in the woods learning and living with the animals. Every now and then I see the long term effects of what the 'doctors' did to me about once a year I gain a new special mutation cause that's all I am a mutant but who cares as long as I'm free. I could already read minds when I escaped 2 years later I could read auras still not being able to read that boys and those animals freaks me out. And tonight within the last 2 minutes of my life I have evolved and now possess the ability to read one's mind without exhaustion much like a normal animal. After 5 minutes of contemplating what else happened I came up with the decision that somehow the boy had managed to hear my plea more like scream and also some sort of protective shield exploded from somewhere within me and pushed him away._

Thinking about it this would come in handy if people who get a hold of me and catch me I can blast them away just like that boy. I want to see him and talk to him and ask him why he felt that way about me, he doesn't even know me. Does he know what I am what would he care? Hmmm I wonder how intercepting someone's thoughts would help. Obviously I will be able to piss some people off but what else I could communicate back with animals. That would be good.  
The smart thing to do would be to leave forks immediately but my hatred and need for revenge crossed with my curse of strong curiosity is forcing me to stay and find out WHO and what attacked me. Suddenly I looked down alarmed i had completely phased out of focus everything was running through my head at once I missed something. A troubled animal was in the woods I could feel a frightened animal below and then i saw a sulphur aura meaning in pain or angry. Well what else am I going to do tonight except help out an animal might as well have some company if I'm going to be sticking around. I flew down toward the forest and dodged the jagged edges of the canopy I landed on the ground sinking a few centimetres below the forest floor I could feel the pulse of earth connect with me. The ground was cold and satisfying but i never had a problem with temperature I guess I adapted fast. in front of me what I could only assume a baby mountain lion. It was dark and the baby's aura was fogging up my view. The tall droopy trees were towering over me and the sky was only slightly visible enough for me to have entered through the canopy the moon illuminated light onto the little figure. He or she was just a baby and was crawled up like a house cat in a puffy ball hiding in between two huge large tree roots. His fur was a soft orange covering him with a healthy thick silky coat. I couldn't see the colour of his eyes but they were huge and adorable even for me. Lets give this new 'power' a shot

_**"hiya"**__  
"where did that come from, oohh no! stay quiet and they will leave me alone"  
__**"I'm over here it's okay"**__  
"Where, What... what are you... get away from me"  
__**"Well I'm not a threat for one it's okay you can come out"**__  
"can I trust her but she can hear my thoughts"  
__**"It's okay little one I won't hurt you and yes I can but you don't need to be afraid"**__  
"This is a trap"  
__**"Look this is not a trap I'll go away I just thought I might be able to help"**__  
"No wait don't go"  
pause... pause...  
"i have no choice I'll just stay a distance away from her so i can run"  
__**"I'm Clair"**__  
"she's a HUMAN that can't be right"  
__**"What's your name kiddo"**__  
"I'm... I'm" he paused but i could hear his thinking he wasn't sure whether I was a threat and his aura kept changing like he was angry than scared then vulnerable  
"I'm Jayce "  
__**"well Jayce what are you doin out here alone"  
**__"She would have to think i'm a complete idiot if this was a trick, after all they took her"  
__**"Her?"**__  
"damn it"  
__**"Jayce who is gone"**__  
"they killed her"  
__**"it's okay your safe here please tell me"**__  
"The vampires killed my mum"  
__**"Jayce I'm so sorry"**_For the next hour Jayce and I talked about our lives, he told me all about his short life in the forest with his mum. I began to trust this innocent cub it was sad how such a little young boy could lose so much he had nothing left. No, he had me now I would help him. Although I could trust him it doesn't mean i was going to tell him everything about me it surely would give him nightmares. My life has been hard and full of killing and torturing plus what if he knew what I had done to others. He would think I am a monster so I told him the basics. I told him my name and everything up to when I was 3 from then on I just said I ran away from home and have been living on the streets eventually making my way to forks forest. Jayce had only just fallen asleep crawled up purring on my lap he seemed to be a heavy sleeper. I made a promise to myself when i heard about is mum, I will protect him from here on out and when I find whatever killed his mum i will kill it in return. I know that Jayce and his mum believed vampires exist but freaking hell until I see one with my own eyes i won't. Vampires seriously! thinking about it people would say "come on a mutant bird girl who kills to live and can read your minds and aura seriously" you bloody well betcha. All I know is that whatever chased me was not a vampire.

Jayce moved, something had stirred him. I got frightened knowing that I now had two enemies in these woods and an extra body to protect. All I could think was get Jayce safe I assumed vampires can't fly so i untucked my wings flew up to the roof of the forest and placed him in a safe join where the branches of a red cedar met. By the time I made sure he was safe I could see a figure in the distance below me.


	4. Chapter 4

Staring at all that's surrounding me  
The closest I've seen to freedom  
My darkest dreams include  
No leash  
No Gravity  
With all existing  
being me and the wind  
For I find freedom  
majestic  
appealing  
Welcoming  
and in my imagination  
I don't exist  
I'm invisible  
I'm not tied down  
I'm moving in every direction  
Seeing the whole world  
From a different shell  
When I wake which every time I do  
I live through life  
Each day the same way  
Living in denial  
Forcing the memories down  
Walking in the moment  
Seeing nothing as opportunity  
One day  
This will change  
I will change  
but my dreams  
and my imagination  
will not change  
and never fade

Clairs Pov:

The wind blew reflecting more light onto the ground so far below me and the animal as well. From up high it looked like a normal wolf but i could see it is much MUCH bigger than that. It had similar features to an eraser but slightly more wolfy. I've never seen anything like an eraser before. This has to be what chased me because the similar terrifying realisation struck me this animal had no aura. Frankly the sight of this creature didn't surprise me I've seen weirder but never without an aura. This wolf thing has the potential to have killed Jayces mum considering its height and build but i could never see this thing being mistaken for a vampire. So now i know that there are definitely two types of creatures the ones that tried to kill me and the ones that killed Jayces mum ggrrreeeaaaattt.

Of course i decided to take action, plus i could kill this thing if i don't let it get on top of me. Okay okay not your brightest idea well actually it's mine at the moment.  
I jumped down not giving anyone the opportunity to glance at my wings as soon as my feet made contact with the ground a shudder ran up me and the GIANT wolf turned around, fast instincts I'd say. I stood there 4 metres away from the beast, left gazing in awe our eyes locked. He seemed unlike any wolf i have met they are all sly, fast thinkers and on their feet. This wolf seemed confused, attentive not in a rush though and different in total. He was the height of a basket player on all fours. The wolf had a lavishing caramel coat with blonde tips and a wash of coffee covering it's fur. It's ears were tall and pointy like a hound dogs sticking up his paws were white much like a house cats. The wolf just stood there gawking at me, there can't be much harm in getting closer i can always use my force field power. Each step i took the surprise on it's face grew. I made sure i was careful and slow but he still appeared startled. I placed my hand on his cheek, i couldn't resist myself i had to pat him while i listened to his thoughts.

_**"She is so beautiful even when her hair is knotty i wonder if i just woke her up? the moonlight doesn't do her any justice, aaahhhhh she's an angel."**_

"_Seth we don't care that you have imprinted right now just make sure you keep her there"  
__**  
"But Sam just look at her when do i get to tell her"**_

"_You know what mate if we leave it long enough she might just find out herself but make sure she is still there in 2 mins"_

_**"what if she doesn't love me when she finds out"**_

_"Seth it's an imprint you belong together "****_

"she's so cute I'm glad I love HER"  
_  
__"You know what Seth shut the fuck up love Leah"_

_"Everyone except Paul go on patrol"_

_"Why Paul he'll just cause trouble"_

_"__okay we're here"_

I quickly exited _**their **_thoughts it was amazing I was listening to maybe 5 different peoples thoughts all joined. I could not believe that there were at least 5 more things like the ones in front of me. I felt an urge to talk back to them but I didn't know what and who exactly they were. I don't understand what the word 'imprint' means but i have a familiar feeling about the wolf in front of me as if we have met before. The people I was listening to were the same from the field as well the ones who were chasing me. I don't think there are MORE people. Unlike the erasers these wolves weren't controlled. But that means these giant wolves these beautiful strong creatures were also human.  
That boy the one that makes my heart ache the stranger who I long to see again the unknown boy who loves me but does not know me is right here. Is it weird that two complete strangers have this connection he doesn't even know how I feel and I can't tell him. The realization dawned on me like a rainy cloud on a sunny day. I had to leave they could not capture me again I don't care of their intentions. I have to protect Jayce that little furrrrrrr ball, I have to find the 'vampires' and then sort my life out. I'm still not sure what would happen in the future the scientists said I would stop ageing but I haven't yet and even though I ran away they still control my life. As much as it l told myself those were the reasons I ran away subconsciously I knew the real reason. Once I ran behind the closest crowed of trees i jumped up to a branch. he was searching for me looking all around him clearly upset that i left. I calmed down knowing I was out of view from him especially if he can't smell me. It didn't take long for 2 other wolves to join the wolf that I think was Seth. They just stood there all looking at each other then around them and then back to each other. Obviously i couldn't learn anything knew except to listen in i made sure Jayce would be okay then let my mind slip into theirs.

"_Seth how could you lose her"  
__"Paul give him a break you know how hard it is to focus around your imprint"__  
__"Yer but we told him..."  
__"Just stop theres no use arguing about it the Cullens said that they weren't expecting any more vampires"  
__**"Thank you Sam seriously guys did you see her though she is so DIFFERENT"**__  
__"I'll take that as a complement so were can i find these 'Cullens'"  
__"Who said that"__  
__**"I told you she's amazing"**__  
__"The name is Clair you know the girl you captured which by the way WON'T happen again"  
__"We don't want to hurt you just talk"__  
__"Well i'm not making any promises"__  
__"I promise to break your face Paul if you touch me"  
__**"So do i"  
**__" i'll freaking punch you in the ovaries"  
__"Do it and lets see what happens"__  
__"we only want to talk"__  
__"Okay talk where do I find the Cullen's"__  
__"Errrrr at their house"__  
__"When i say talk i mean face to face meet us here in 2 minutes"  
__"Make it 3"_

Okay so when I was trading with animals I learnt always make a bargain off their bargain which shows you have control over the unknown. Anyway I needed those 3 minutes to get Jayce to safety and make sure I wasn't about to walk into a trap. I was heading back from explaining to Jayce that I would be back when he woke up. I told him to keep quiet and stay inside the strangler fig where he was hidden. I was a bit surprised to return and see 5 people crowded around a well lit fire that wasn't there before. I could see the mixture of shades amongst the leaves that had fallen and the rich bright red light exploding from the fire, rubbing against the complexion of it's surroundings and people. There were 4 native looking boys including Seth shirtless in simple pants. I wanted to be in his arms but I shouldn't... why is it so confusing. And then there was a girl I think her name is Leah she was pretty but in the girl next door way. she was wearing short denim faded jeans that were ripped at the bottom and a simple slack brown singlet. I was starting to get really sick of the colour brown but then I would vomit and it would be brown GREAT can't escape shit anymore oh looky that it's brown too. I still wasn't entirely sure wether I wanted to do this. What other choice do I have plus how am I ever going to see Seth again without stalking him which right now i have no problem with. I took a deep and anxious breath in and put my bad ass face on 'i could take these guys'.


	5. Chapter 5

Clairs Pov:

_We stood in front of a burning monster, staring into the heart and soul of this ferocious and interesting beast. Our eyes exposed to the beauty and poison escaping from the flames that feed the creature. Our full attention applied not because of the danger it's capable of but because of the true elegance beneath its mask._

I looked around at the 5 wolves/humans they were all looking at me each in different ways. Interest, love, disgust, confusion, anger well I think I've made an impression. I didn't want to read their thoughts unless I needed to even though it's easier now, it still involves effort. It was quiet and i thought i better break the tension.

"Okay puppies you wanted to talk now where do I find the Cullens?" well I never said I would talk nice.

"Clair we cannot tell you until we are aware of your intentions this Seth, Leah, Paul, quille and I'm Sam obviously you know what we are I am the packs leader" When Sam pointed to Seth I blushed and when Paul was pointed out I grinned he was somewhat taken aback.

"So why did you come here?" the boy called quill asked

"I was just passing by"

"How long are you staying" This is the first time Seth had talked directly to me he stepped forward looking tall and full of authority his eyes gave nothing away but love. I could hear longing in his voice which made my heart flutter.

"I'm not sure yet"

"What do you mean?, How can you not know?, and why do you want to see the Cullens?" Man this Paul kid was starting to get on my nerves he practically yelled at me but I could see that not knowing everything made him furious.

"I'm going to kill one of course silly" I found it slightly ironic that just after Paul had yelled Leah had told me where the Cullens are I didn't quite understand her directions but after a day of searching I'm positive I could find the enormous white house. I looked at Leah and could see the fear on her face at the thought of me hearing her i nodded in appreciation apparently everyone had seen it.

"AAARRGGHH WHAT ARE YOU" I looked at the others they were expecting me to answer ha-ha not happening. Just to piss him off I sent him a thought '_Do you really want to know'_ . He began to shake but Seth and Quill sent him death stares and he slowly stopped he still looked pretty pissed and kind of red.

"Paul makes fine questions which you WILL have to answer before we tell you were the Cullens are"

"Thanks guys it's nice knowing that Jayce and I are not COMPLETELY alone" Damn it I should've held my tongue but I acted as though I was meant to say it and had no intention of hiding anything. I can't believe I have just involved the one thing that is the most important to me. How can I protect something properly when I go telling dangerous people. I looked at them it seems as though they had all picked up on what I had just said.

"Wait a minute there's more of your kind"

"I wish" Shit why do I keep opening my mouth, all I was focusing on was trying to see Seth without him noticing but he was making it difficult never taking his eyes of me. It's as though I was naked and he could see all of me. I hated feeling defenceless so I never showed, it denial has become my best friend lately.

"Who's Jayce than" Seth gave me a questioning look. He was the only one who wanted to know because he cared all the others wanted to know how much competition and danger had just walked into forks. Paul was still sizing me up determining whether he could take me in a fight.

"Dream on Paul Bye Bye"

"When will we see you again" Seth asked I was glad we were talking regularly even though technically we were enemies it's nice to communicate with each other.

"When I want you to" And with that I left what else could I say anything else would sound pity vulnerable hopeful or too stuck up I only want to give the impression of a little stuck up.

I ran back to Jayce and was relieved to find that he was okay and fast asleep but shocked to discover I had of course been followed I put him down into his hiding place and retreated to the shadows. In 2 seconds maybe less Paul in wolf form had run to where I was standing maybe 5 feet away from Jayce who was still asleep but could wake up and I couldn't let Paul find him.

So I walked out and Paul turned around in a whole jump move which I thought was pretty fast for such a huge, bulk animal. Paul let out a really dark low growl that would scare any other prey but I was not HIS prey and only grinned at him. Wow did that hit a nerve He came charging at me and jumped it was a leap of faith for him because although he would land on top of me and be able to strike he was in the air and openly revealing his stomach. My mind was working in slow motion, everything happening and going to happen being as clear as day. My fighting instincts were on full alert and Paul was not skilled enough to hurt me. His weight was an advantage but now I had my force field I was completely safe, him being emotional which was crowding his judgement made him an easy opponent. I backed up and ran a little but crouched and began to slide on my knees. He was still propelling forward and obviously had no control anymore he was going to land on nothing and with a lot of force. Whilst I was sliding underneath him I worked my body in perfect sync with my mind, timing everything flawlessly so once his lower gut was directly under me I kicked him and hard. As soon as I had the chance I looked over and saw he was on the ground crouched in an arch trying to support his gut whilst he was getting up. I was still rolling around for a few seconds after, I'd managed to scratch my knees a little but everything was good. I glanced over at the tree Jayce was in and I saw half of his head peering out. This was a bad decision I was being distracted and Paul was in front of me in human form half way through throwing a punch. I found it funny what he would be thinking, something hopeful about how he'd got me and I'd be sorry but the fact is that will never happen . My natural reflections shot in, I grabbed his wrist and spun my body around dodging the punch and hit Paul in the face with my palm. Eventually I let go of his hand so he could fall to his knees pinching his nose to stop the blood flow gorging out. I couldn't help but piss him off a little more I put my foot on his stomach and pushed so he was lying on the ground and I had all my weight holding him down through my foot.

_"I told you I would break your face if you touched me" _I tried to sound threatening and it worked I kind of hissed what I said. _"now leave funny boy before I make more of a joke out of your face" _what the hell did I just say, he's not even funny meh as long as he goes. He got up and left not looking back he wasn't running like I'd hoped however it didn't seem to be a stroll in the park for him either. So I hissed a little and his pace fastened.

**Alice's Pov:**

"Jasper" I called, my little pixie voice made me giggle i looked around the kitchen everything was a magnificent shade of oyster white. The only thing in this room that stood out were the lillies sitting on the kitchen bench. They had the most interesting wash's of colour they were all different shades of purple but each individually reflecting the others beauty. The fragrance was a cross with the rich forest scent and the sweet perfume of a summers lake, the only thing better was the aroma of new jimmy chu's. I walked into the loungeroom and found Emmet and my Jasper battling it out over a game called Call Of Duty. I was leaning on the wall watching the game intently when it came to me a vision.

A girl stood in the shadows she was watching an animal I think, it was blurred must be one of the wolves. The next thing I knew she walked out in view of him. She had gorgeous blonde hair it was a little messy but with a brush and a clean it could look breath taking. She was quite petit and very skinny her curves stood out from her short brown dress clinging to her. Her dress was slightly ripped at places showing her lightly tanned skin under. I couldn't see her face clearly in fact everything was quite a blur but her attractive form made me think her face only highlighted the rest of her. He turned around and charged at her she backed up and propelled forward skidding under him on her knees. she kicked him in the stomach when he was over top of her. He went flying backwards and she tumbled forward looking away, i can't see at what but in that time the wolf transformed. He walked to her she was still distracted i can't imagine what had her attention. The man went to throw a punch at her and instantly her attention focused back on him she grabbed his hand and spun around. When she'd done a 360 she hit him in the face breaking his nose he fell to his knees once she let go of his hand. She kicked him again this time knocking him to the ground and she kept her foot on him wilst yelling.  
"I told you I would break your face if you touched me" she had her fists clenched looking scary and in control "now leave funny boy before I make more of a joke out of your face"

The vision finished and I looked across the room Edward had run in the room and was looking at me worried


	6. Chapter 6

**Clairs Pov:**

I was left watching the lifeless night of the dark forest. The black lines hanging all around seamed to zoom in and squeeze me I was surrounded and could feel the sharp jagged edges of the branches around my body. I was reliving all the nights I spent hiding from and fighting erasers, standing there mindlessly keeping my feet balanced on the ground thinking about all the lives i had killed and the animals i had hurt along the way. The most horrifying part is the limited amount of regrets i have. I felt no sadness starring into the wild eyes that wanted to kill me I honestly believe they deserve what was coming to them. I'm ashamed that i had never looked back on those moments or respected their deaths in some humane way. I understand and realize that it was either them or me like Darwin's theory but I could have done something so they would not die in vain. After all I'm not a monster am I. They wouldn't do it for me and they are the worst kind of monster, ones that are controlled. I looked down at my hands in shock. The weapons I was seeing were thin and dirty. The patterned lines covering the skin were similar to the markings barbed wire left. I kept thinking how can such little things enforce so much pain and hurt. It disgusts me that not even I know what these are capable of and how many more lives they will end.

Jayce wondered out of the tree came running at me for a moment I thought he would attack me. Maybe he thinks I'm a monster too but no I could see his aura it was pink he felt love and his thoughts were comforting too.

_"Thank you for protecting me I knew you would try"  
__**"I promised"**__  
"Please don't' leave forever"_

It's hard not to love this kid instead of attacking me he ran full bolt into my arms and that's where he stayed for the rest of the night. Okay so there wasn't much of the night left but it was still a good few hours sleep for him. I ended up carrying him 5 kilometres away from were Paul and I fought. By the time I laid him down it was nearly sunrise and my wings were aching. So I ran full pace to the edge of the cliff. Just below me was a sudden drop off into the ocean. It was a secret drop off that if any normal man were running would fall straight down. Whether or not they would survive the likely hood would interestingly be in their favour. Instantly when I got their I leant forward slightly feeling the maximum strength of the wind pushing against my face and spread my wings out. A satisfying shiver ran through me and all my problems in the world felt like a simple maths problem. I opened my arms and jumped, this is the most exhilarating thing I have ever felt in my life nothing would beat falling down in mid air. It's similar to bungee jumping or parachuting but having nothing to guarantee your safety just makes this act more adrenaline pumping, and I love adrenaline rushes. When I thought it was time I pushed my wings forward their air resistance still amazes me. I flew around for a good 30 mins when I spotted the house. It was just how Leah had imagined it. I still didn't know much about the Cullen's so it couldn't hurt to hang around for a while and find out. First I had to get back to Jayce and tell him I would be away. He was a bit upset and wanted to come with me but I would be putting him at risk for one they can't smell me but they would be able to smell Jayce and two they would have a faddish for mountain lion. I find it quite odd that quill was thinking of them as vegetarians and slightly unusual that I'm the only one that doesn't want them to be but hey I eat animals to but never mother mountain lions. Thinking about it I am in fact worse than them I kill erasers which were humans talk about ironic I'm more of a vampire than them. My heart melted when i left Jayce his face was a little pout does everyone know how to make me feel guilty. But nope it won't work i promised to keep him safe and that's what I'll do.

When I reached the Cullens house I planted myself down crouching behind a collection of trees. There house well mansion was so graceful but very white. It was a simple make up design but enlarged 100 times it looked about 3 stories high and open. This house is easy to spy on the windows well I think there are windows were the size of walls and hardly any furniture filled the house. I focused all my senses to locating the houses inhabitants my eyes scanned the top floor and I saw to people sitting on a couch playing a intense video game they appeared to be men their auras were just white. At least they have auras but only the one colour doesn't help maybe it represents being dead. I listened to their thoughts but they were only concentrating on the game however it was strange the blonde haired one sounded as though he was in pain and Emmett which I'm assuming is the brown haired one is acting really up himself. The only games I ever got to play were ones that tested my reflexes but then they did another test where they threw knives at me to see if I could catch them I liked the video game better. On the middle floor the was a pair of girls standing in front of a massive mirror trying on shoes their auras were white as well. The long blonde haired girl was attractive her thoughts though only consisted of her and how Emmett would love her in those shoes. The other girl was pretty and appeared much nicer than the blonde she was short and wore cute but unique clothes hair was black and spiky even her thoughts were much nicer. On the other side of the floor sat a man playing the most beautiful piano piece I have ever heard. It was inspiring and yet my inside felt confused and wanted to explode tears were trying to pry themselves through my eyes. He was beautiful I was agitated when I read his mind I could hear the other peoples' minds along with his own. I was unsettled at first but then it hit me these vampires must have powers or at least he does and I had a funny feeling about the pixie girl. Finally I searched the bottom floor hoping no one else lived in the house and no surprise there was a couple a little older than the rest of the people. These two both had white auras no surprise there and were dancing to the music being played a floor above I looked to the boy playing it and he was smiling. Well now is my time to shine plus I can't wait any longer my calf muscles were killing me. I had thought of how to find out who killed Jayces mum but I didn't expect a mind reader and who knows what else. I don' think that boy can read my mind because I couldn't hear it in his thoughts. Just before I did anything I could hear 7 more thoughts and smell the wolves they wouldn't get here for a while they were talking about me great trust them to ruin a perfectly good plan. They assumed I would come well I practically told the duh. They believed their only chance was to capture me then make some sort of deal or kill me I don't like either options. The boy who can read minds picked up on what they were thinking and called the others for a family meeting downstairs. So basically i had a few minutes to find out which on killed Jayces mum sounds like cluedo ha-ha. Oh shit they heard me giggle man talk about super hearing it's probably just as good as mine which means they would know the wolves are on their way. I was listening to the boy talk to his family.  
"Carlisle the wolves are coming again" his tone was soothing and sturdy.


End file.
